1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-269718 (JP 2010-269718 A) describes a structure in a hybrid vehicle provided with an engine, a first rotary electric machine, and a second rotary electric machine. The structure includes i) a planetary gear set that has a sun gear that is connected to the first rotary electric machine, a ring gear that is connected to the second rotary electric machine, and a carrier that is connected to the engine, and ii) a one-way clutch with the first rotary electric machine and the second rotary electric machine: